The Incredibles/Transcript
title card appears, then cut to the city shooting at the car, going from direction *'P.A.': Mr. Incredible, we interrupt for an important bulletin. A high-speed pursuit between police and armed gunmen is underway, traveling northbound on San Pablo Ave. *'Mr. Incredible': a button, then the map appears, selecting Isolate Pursuit, saying, "ISOLATE PURSUIT" Yeah, I've got time. Merge Pursuit, saying "MERGE PURSUIT", then saying, "AUTO DRIVE", spinning the wheel, laying down, putting the blue suit on, then getting up, putting the blue hands on, then looking at a map, saying "INTERCEPT MODE", then saying, "CONVERT", forming an Incredi-Car, going faster, then locking the man up Now, you just stay here. They usually pick up the garbage in an hour. *'Frozone': Hey, Incredible! *'Mr. Incredible': Hey, Frozone! *'Frozone': Shouldn't you be getting ready? *'Mr. Incredible': I still got time. *'Woman': screaming He's gonna jump! *''Incredible walks backwards jumping in the building, catching Oliver, breaking in the window'' *'Oliver': I think you broke something. *'Mr. Incredible': Well, with counseling, I think you'll come to forgive me. Wait a minute. Bomb Voyage. *'Bomb Voyage': "Mr. Incredible...!" Monsieur Incroyable...! *'Buddy': offscreen And IncrediBoy! *'Bomb Voyage': IncrediBoy? *'Buddy': by Mr. Incredible and Bomb Voyage Hey, aren't you curious about how I get around so fast? See? I have these rocket boots. *'Mr. Incredible': Go home, Buddy. *'Buddy': What? *'Mr. Incredible': Now. *'Bomb Voyage': "Little oaf...!" Petit naif libe...! *'Buddy': Can we talk? You always, always say be true to yourself, but you never say which part of yourself to be true to. Well, I've finally figured out who I am. I am your ward, IncrediBoy! *'Mr. Incredible': And now, you have officially carried it too far, Buddy. Bomb Voyage *'Buddy': This is because I don't have powers, isn't it? Well, not every superhero has powers, you know. You can be super without them. I invented these. I can fly. Can you fly? *'Mr. Incredible': Buddy Fly home, Buddy. I work alone. *'Bomb Voyage': "And your outfit is totally ridiculous!" Et ton costume est completement ridicule! *'Buddy': Could you just give me one chance! I'll show you. I'll go get the police. *''Voyage puts the bomb on Buddy's cape'' *'Mr. Incredible': Buddy, don't! *'Buddy': It'll only take a second, really. *'Mr. Incredible': No, stop! There's a bomb! a cape *'Mirage': He's not alone. The fat guy's still with him. They're just talking. *'Lucius': What are doing here, Bob? *'Bob': We're protecting people. *'Lucius': Nobody asked us. *'Bob': You need an invitation? *'Lucius': I'd like one, yes. We keep sneaking out to do this, and... You remember Gazerbeam? *'Bob': Yeah, there was something about him on the paper. *'Lucius': He had trouble to adjust him with civilian life, too. *'Bob': When's the last time you saw him? *'Lucius': I don't see anyone from the old days, Bob. Just you. And we're pushing our luck as it is. *'Bob': Come on, come on. *'Lucius': It was fun the first time, but if we keep doing this, we're gonna get... *'P.A.': We have a report on a fire... *'Bob': A fire. We're close! Yeah, baby! *'Lucius': the car We're gonna get caught. *'Bob': hooting Fire! Yeah! *''both drive in a car, then Mirage drives in'' *''both walk out of the building'' *'Lucius': That was way too close. We are not doing that again. *''both take the masks off, then they drive away by Mirage'' *'P.A.': Verify you want to switch targets? Over. *'Mirage': Trust me. This is the one he's been looking for. The Omnidroid 9000 is a top secret prototype battle robot. Its artificial intelligence enables it to solve any problem it's confronted with. And, unfortunately... *'Mr. Incredible': Let me guess. It got smart enough to wonder why it had to take orders. *'Mirage': We lost control. Now it's loose in the jungle, threatening our facility. We've had to evacuate all personnel from the island for their own safety. *'Mr. Incredible': How am I going in? *'Mirage': The Omnidroid's defenses necessitate an air drop from 5000 feet. Its cloaking devices make it difficult to track. Although, we're pretty sure it's on the southern half of the island. One more thing. Obviously it represents a significant investment. *'Mr. Incredible': You want me to shut it down without completely destroying it. *'Mirage': You are Mr. Incredible. *''Omnidroid rolls by Mr. Incredible, dodging by it, then the Omnidroid continues rolling at Mr. Incredible, knocking the trees down, running away, jumping down, then sliding down, throwing rocks at the Omnidroid, dodging the rocks, knocking Mr. Incredible, picking the rock, breaking it, then the Omnidroid jumps by Mr. Incredible, falling down'' *''zooms in the bird'' *'Syndrome': Surprising. We must bring him back. Sound the all clear, and invite him to dinner. *'Bob': Hello? *'Mirage': We have a new assignment for you. *''picks up her phone'' *'Mirage': phone How soon can you get there? *'Bob': phone I'll leave tomorrow morning. *'Mirage': phone See you there. *'Bob': Goodbye. his phone back, walking to the door, then Helen appears *'Helen': Who was that, honey? The, uh, office? *'Bob': Another conference? Short notice, but you know, duty calls. away by Helen, then Helen looks at her room, then Bob goes in the car, starting it up *'Helen': Bob? *'Bob': Yeah, what's up, honey? *'Helen': sniffs Have a great trip. *'Bob': Thanks, sweetie. I'll call you when I get there. *'Helen': I love you. So much. *'Bob': I love you too. *''both kiss, then Bob drives away by Helen'' *'Mr. Incredible': inside, walking to the dining room, looking at the time at 2:00 Hmm. the door, sitting down, tapping his fingers, then the Omnidroid appears, gasping, grabbing him, throwing into the ground *''Incredible falls in the water, getting up, coughing, then Syndrome flies by Mr. Incredible, shooting at him, jumping the water'' *'Syndrome': All right, try this one on for size, big boy. a button *''drops a bomb in the water, looking the bomb, swimming away, then the bomb explodes the rock, splashing it up, with bubbles chasing at him, landing him in a cave'' *'Helen': up her phone Hey, Snug. Thanks for getting back. Listen, I know this is short notice, but I was hoping that I can get you... *'Violet': What are these? *'Dash': Look, I'm the Dash! The Dash likes. *'Helen': Just a second. Take that off before somebody sees you. *'Violet': You're packing one just like it. Are you hiding something? *'Helen': Oh, please, honey, I'm on the phone... Dash! *'Dash': This is yours. It's specially made. *'Violet': What's going on? *'Helen': You're not coming! I gotta pack! the door *'Violet': What makes you think it's special? *'Dash': I don't know. Why'd Mom try to hide it? away by Violet *''hand goes invisible, touching his clothing, going invisible, gasping, transforming back to hand and clothing, looking at the door'' *'Elastigirl': Put a field around us now! *'Violet': I've never done one that big. *'Elastigirl': Violet, do it now! *''missiles continue aiming at the plane'' *'Elastigirl': Abort, abort, abort! *''missiles continue aiming at the plane, putting a shield sphere, disappearing'' *'Elastigirl': Abort, abort, abort! *''missiles continue aiming at the plane, putting a shield sphere, disappearing again, taking her headphones off, aiming at the plane, zooming in her eyes, then the missiles continue aiming at the plane, then Elastigirl gets off her chair, grabbing Dash and Violet, exploding the plane, with the pieces falling in the water, then they all fall closer to the water, then they all scream, grabbing Dash and Violet, screaming, forming a parachute'' *'Elastigirl': Brace yourselves! Dash and Violet in the water, then putting her mask on, taking it to Dash and Violet Put these on. Your identity is your most valuable possession. Protect it. And if anything goes wrong, use your powers. *'Violet': But you said never to use... *'Elastigirl': I know what I said! sighs Remember the bad guys on those shows you used to watch on Saturday mornings? *''nods'' *'Elastigirl': Well, these guys are not like those guys. They won't exercise restraint because you're children. They will kill you if they get the chance. Do not give them that chance. *'Violet': Mom? *'Elastigril': Vi, I'm counting on you. *'Violet': There's something... *'Elastigirl': I'm counting on you. Be strong. Dash, if anything goes wrong, I want you to run as fast as you can. *'Dash': As fast as I can? *'Elastigirl': As fast as you can. Stay hidden. Keep each other safe. I'll be back by morning. away by Violet and Dash *''to the guards, putting the Omnidroid in, building a rocket'' *''pans down by Dash'' *'Robotic Security Bird': Identification, please. *'Dash': Hey! Hey, Violet! Come here, look. *'Violet': What? *'Dash': It talks! *'Violet': What? *'Dash': There. That one. *'Robotic Security Bird': Voice key incorrect. *'Violet': "Voice key"? *'Robotic Security Bird': Voice key incorrect. *'Violet': Wait a second. *''Security Bird beeps, with the eyes on red, plugging their ears'' *'Dash': What do we do? *'Violet': Run! *'Dash': Where are we going? *'Violet': Away from here! *''both run away, then cut to the guards, pressing a button'' *'P.A.': Intruder alert. Intruder alert. Intruder alert. *''guards fly in the sky'' *''continues running in the cave, running at the guard, running at the hole out of the cave, then the guard appears, gasping, then going back and forth, gasping, then the guards explode, with Dash drowning in the water'' *''to Syndrome, walking in the plane, with helicopters flying in the sky, cutting it in half, then Omnidroid pops the arms out'' *'Soldier 1': Take cover! *''Omnidroid walks down'' *'Soldier 2': Fire at will! *''soldiers shoot the Omnidroid, then the Omnidroid shoots the tank'' *'Guard 1': at the leaves I know you're there, Little Miss Disappear. *''stick hits the gun, hitting Guard 1, transforming Violet, hitting her, then grabbing a gun, turning invisible, shooting at her, shooting at the water'' *'Guard 1': You can't hide from me. a rock in the water, swimming underwater There you are. *'Dash': by Guard 1 Hey! Guard 1, tackling him, punching him, attacking him, then Violet appears, forming a shield, shooting at the shield How are you doing that? *'Violet': I don't know! *'Dash': Whatever you do, don't stop! *''both run away by the guards'' *''sphere rolls by Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl'' *'Violet': Mom! Dad! Hey! *''all land on the ground'' *'Mr. Incredible': Kids. You're all right. *'Elastigirl': You're all right. *'Violet': You were so worried about you. *'Mr. Incredible': I thought I'd never see you again. *''guards fly around by the gang, kicking the guard, knocking the ship, landing on the ground, grabbing the guard, then the guard hits the guard, then the ship flies by the gang, then Mr. Incredible throws a ship into a ship, exploding, then exploding the ground'' *'Both': I love you. *'Citizen': Run! *''Omnidroid throws a truck closer to the baby'' *'Citizen Mother': My baby! a baby, running away *''saves the truck by the Citizen Mother'' *'Citizen': The supers have returned! *'Citizen 1': Is that Fironic? *'Citizen': Fironic? *'Citizen 2': No, Fironic has a different outfit. *'Syndrome': No, no, I'm a new superhero! I'm Syndrome! *''truck explodes'' *''Omnidroid aims at Syndrome, flying up, shooting at the Omnidroid'' *'Syndrome': Someone needs to teach this hunk of metal a few manners. the Omnidroid's arm Ha, ha! *''Omnidroid aims at Syndrome, and the arm, and the arm remote, shooting at the remote, putting the arm on the road, flying away, screaming, flying at the building, hitting the wall, falling down, trying to get up'' *''Incredible and Elastigirl pass by Dash, looking at a rocket'' *'Elastigirl': Great! I can't fly a rocket. *'Violet': You don't have to. Use the coordinates from the last launch. *'Mr. Incredible': Wait. I bet Syndrome's changed the password by now. How do I get into the computer? *'Mirage': Say please. *''screams, then the Omnidroid destroys a van, then destroying a road, screaming'' *'Elastigirl': Vi! Dash! No! *''Omnidroid pounds on the shield, destroying the road'' *'Dash': Violet? *''Omnidroid pounds closer to Violet and Dash, grunting'' *'Dash': Dad! *'Mr. Incredible': Go, go! *''grabs Violet, then they run away, standing up, grabbing Mr. Incredible, throwing on the ground'' *''Omnidroid electrocutes, laying in the water, exploding it up'' *'Mr. Incredible': Hey, Zone. *''laughs, then they all applaud'' *'Syndrome': Huh? No! *'Frank': Hey, did you see that? That's the way to do it. That's old school. *'Ollie': Yeah. No school like the old school. *'Frozone': Just like old times. *'Mr. Incredible': Just like old times. *'Frozone': Yeah. Hurt then too. Category:Transcripts Category:THQ Transcripts